Baru Kusadari
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Rukia selama Ichigo bertarung melawan Aizen? Setelah Ichigo berhasil mengalahkan Aizen, Ichigo mendapati Byakuya membawa Rukia di tangannya dalam keadaan terluka parah....
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Baru Kusadari**

Ichigo POV

Kenapa Aku begitu bodoh?

Kenapa Aku bgitu payah?

Kenapa Aku membiarkanmu terluka lagi?

Apa yang harus Aku lalukan untuk menolongmu?

Apa yang bisa Aku lakukan tanpamu?

Lebih baik Aku mati daripada harus kehilangan orang yang ku cintai untuk yang kedua kalinya..

Dan yang lebih bodoh lagi, kenapa Aku baru menyadari perasaan itu sekarang?

Di saat Aku hampir kehilanganmu?

Aku mohon maafkan Aku yang lemah ini…

Tidak seharusnya Aku meninggalkanmu di tempat yang kapan saja bisa membawa maut padamu …..

Ku mohon…..

Bukalah matamu….

Rukia…….


	2. Chapter 2 : One Week Ago

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan buatanku, tapi buatan Tite Kubo-sensei. Klo aku yang buat, pasti ga ada yang nonton & baca komiknya…….**

**Di Chapter ini, flashback 1 minggu yang lalu. Dan flashback ini akan bersambung sampai chapter ke-4…. **

**Chapter 2 : One Week Ago**

At Kurosaki's Residence

Ichigo terus memandangi sosok seorang gadis mungil yang tertidur lelap didepannya. Gadis bermata violet amethyst yang sangat indah itu telah tertidur hampir selama seminggu. Tidak pernah seharipun ia membuka matanya . Sejak hari itu, Ichigo terus mengurung diri di kamarnya, menemani Rukia yang terluka parah. Bagi Ichigo, terlukanya Rukia adalah mimpi buruk terbesar yang pernah dimilikinya. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya Rukia akan terluka sampai seperti ini.

_Flashback,1 minggu yang lalu_

"KITA MENANG!!!!!" teriak Ikkaku keras saat melihat Aizen berubah menjadi spirit particle.

"Kau berhasil, Ichigo-Kun!!", seru Matsumoto sambil menghampiri Ichigo yang berlumuran darah.

Ya. Ichigolah yang berhasil mengalahkan si pengkhianat Aizen Sousuke.

"Apakah semua sudah berakhir?", Tanya Ichigo dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Ya, sudah berakhir. Ini semua berkat bantuanmu. Terima kasih, Kurosaki Ichigo." Jawab Yamamoto Soutaichou.

"Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, dan Kaname Tousen berhasil di kalahkan. Dengan ini, Saya umumkan bahwa kita, Soul Society telah memenangkan Winter War ini!!"

Setelah pengumuman dari Soutaichou, terdengar sorak sorai gembira yang sangat meriah dari semua shinigami yang berada di Real World. Di tengah kebahagiaan itu, tiba-tiba gerbang Garganta terbuka. Dari gerbang tersebut, tibalah Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, Abarai Renji, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kusajishi Yachiru, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Kurotsuchi Nemu, dan Kuchiki Byakuya. Awalnya, Ichigo tersenyum saat melihat teman-temannya kembali dengan selamat. Tetapi senyumannya memudar saat melihat sosok seorang gadis didalam dekapan Byakuya.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena rasa takut dan khawatir. Ichigo langsung berlari menghampiri Rukia. Byakuya membaringkan Rukia di tanah dan membiarkan Orihime menyembuhkan luka-luka Rukia dengan menggunakan Shun Shun Rikka-nya.

"Rukia…." Bisik Ichigo lembut. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat dalam, melihat tubuh Rukia terbaring lemah tak berdaya, dengan darah menyelimuti tubuhnya, luka goresan di wajah dan tangannya yang mungil. Selama Orihime mengobati Rukia, Ichigo terus berada di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya, dan menghangatkan tangannya yang sedingin es.

"Tenang saja, Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-san akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Orihime lembut, bermaksud menenangkan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, Inoue! Aku tahu Rukia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi hatiku tidak bisa tenang! Melihatnya terbaring lemah tak berdaya seperti ini. Seharusnya Aku melindunginya, bukan meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya jadi seperti ini! Ini semua salahku!!" ucap Ichigo dengan nada kesal dan setengah berteriak.

Orihime terkejut mendangar Ichigo marah-marah sepeti itu. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya saat Ichigo berkata kasar padanya. Hati Orihime pun sangat sakit melihat Ichigo berusaha menahan air matanya.

Chapter 2 End

Fuuuh……akhirnya…chapter 2 selesai…

Aku membuat chapter 2 di tengah-tengah pelajaran q hari ini….

Hahahahaha

Bagi para readers…maaf ya klo cerita'y gaje bngt…..

Q masih pmula….ga pandai bkin cerita pula….

R&R ya…..

Kritik & saran please……..

Next Chapter,,,,Inoue Orihime's POV. Flashback on Hueco Mundo.

Di chapter yang ke-3 ini akan di jelaskan bagaimana Rukia bisa terluka parah….


	3. Chapter 3: Inoue Orihime's POV

**A/N : Maaf….tadinya chapter ini sudah q upload,,,tapi ternyata datanya error dan ga bisa di baca oleh computer..jadi harus q ketik ulang, dech….**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan buatanku, tapi buatan Tite Kubo-sensei. Klo aku yang buat, pasti ga ada yang nonton & baca komiknya…….**

**Chapter 3 : Inoue Orihime's POV, Flashback on Hueco Mundo**

Aku sangat senang karena bisa kembali ke Real World bersama teman-temanku. Tapi di satu sisi dalam lubuk hatiku m aku sedih karena Kuchiki-san terluka parah karena melindungiku.

XXX

Saat itu,,,,

Saat muncul Arrancar yang berusaha membawaku kembali pada Aizen, Kuchiki-san muncul dihadapanku dan menahan Arrancar itu. Kuchiki-san bertarung melawan Arrancar itu demi melindungiku. Pertanrungan mereka cukup lama dan bisa dikatakan sangat sengit. Aku terus memperhatikan Kuchiki-san dari kejauhan. Di tengah-tengah pertarungan yang sengit itu, tiba-tiba aku melihat perut Kuchiki-san mengeluarkan darah. Darahnya mengalir sangat deras, tetapi ia terus bertarung. Saat Kuchiki-san akan menghunuskan zanpakutounya kea rah kepala Arrancar itu, tiba-tiba saja Arrancar tersebut menghilang dan muncul di depanku. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya kearahku, seperti akan membunuhku. Aku sangat terkejut, karena Arrancar itu muncul dihadapanku dalam sekejap mata. Karena takut, aku berteriak dan menutup mataku dengan erat, dan tanpa sadar air mataku menetes karena takut akan kematian.

Aku hanya bisa menunggu sampai pedang itu dating dan menghujam tubuhku. Tetapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, dan aku merasa ada percikan seperti air yang jatuh di wajahku. Kupikir itu adalah darahku, tetapi aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Karena bingung, aku membuka mataku dan melihat Kuchiki-san berdiri di depanku. Zanpakutou Arrancar itu menusuk dada Kuchiki-san dan menembus punggungnya.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!!!!", aku berteriak, menangis, melihat Kuchiki-san melindungiku.

Ia memegang pedang Arrancar itu dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuatku lebih menangis lagi.

"Tenang saja, Inoue. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan melindungimu, walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku."

Hal yang Kuchiki-san lakukan setelah itu membuat Arrancar tersebut meraung kesakitan. Ternyata Kuchiki-san menusukkan zanpakutounya ke kepala Arrancar. Secara reflek, Arrancar itu menarik pedangnya yang masih berada di dada Kuchiki-san dan membuat ia meringis kesakitan. Tidak lama kemudian, Arrancar tersebut berubah menjadi debu dan hilang terbawa angin padang pasir Hueco Mundo.

Aku melihat Kuchiki-san terjatuh. Darah mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Aku berlutut disisi Kuchiki-san dan memperhatikan lukanya. Saat aku melihat lukanya, air mataku mengalir dengan sangat deras. Aku tidk tahan melihat Kuchiki-san terbaring lemah dengan nafas yang berat. "Souten Kesshun, aku menolaknya!" ucapku saat berusaha mengobati lukanya dengan Shun Shun Rikka milikku. Luka-luka Kuchiki-san mulai tertutup tapi dengan kecepatan penyembuhan yang sangat lambat. "Kenapa lambat sekali? Padahal biasanya aku bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan sangat cepat? Apa yang terjadi?", pikirku dengan rasa panik merasuki diriku.

Luka-luka itu masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Karena bingung, aku berteriak memanggil bantuan, teringat bahwa di sini ada Isane-san dan Hanatarou-kun. Tidak lama, Isane-san dan Hanatarou-kun datang dengan wajah terkejut dan panic melihat kondisi Kuchiki-san. Di belakang mereka, terlihat Kuchiki-taichou, Zaraki-taichou, Yachiru-chan, Kurotsuchi-taichou, Nemu-san, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun dan Abarai-kun juga datang untuk melihat keadaan Kuchiki-san. "Rukia! Rukia!!!", Abarai-kun memanggil-manggil nama Kuchiki-san dengan sangat khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi, Inoue-san? Kenapa Rukia bisa terluka separah ini?", Tanya Kuchiki-taichou dengan tenang, tetapi aku bisa mendengar nada cemas dari suaranya.

"Ini semua salahku. Kuchiki-san jadi seperti ini karena melindungiku.", jawabku sambil terisak-isak.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Kuchiki-san kembali ke Real World. Di sana ada Unohana-taichou, Tsukabishi-san, dan Hachigen-san yang bisa membantu penyembuhan luka Kuchiki-san.", usul Isane-san cepat.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou", panggil Byakuya, "bisakah anda membukakan gerbang Garganta menuju Real World?".

"Baiklah, itu masalah mudah", jawab Mayuri dengan mudahnya.

XXX

Aku terus berusaha menyembuhkan Kuchiki-san. Sesaat aku melirik kearah Kurosaki-kun yang ada di sampingku. Ia terus memegang tangan Kuchiki-san dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat sedih. Rasa bersalahpun terlihat dimatanya. Aku terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Kurosaki-kun merasa bersalah. Padahal ini semua salahku. Tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dalam hatiku, aku terus bertanya-tanya. Kenapa kau selalu menatap Kuchiki-san? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menatapku? Kenapa kau tidak melihatku? Kenapa kau selalu saja melihat Kuchiki-san? Apa yang dia miliki?

Aku terus bertanya-tanya, walaupun aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Kuchiki-san telah mengubah hidup Kurosaki-kun.

Kuchiki-san adalah cahaya Kurosaki-kun didalam kegelapan.

Kuchiki-san seperti sebuah payung yang melindungi Kurosaki-kun dari hujan yang ada didalam hatinya.

Ikatan mereka berdua sangatlah kuat. Berusaha seperti apapun, aku tidak akan bisa menyainginya. Aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Kuchiki-san didalam hati Kurosaki-kun.

Melihat Kurosaki-kun yang berusaha menahan air matanya, aku merasa hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. 6 tahun tidak menangis, dan sekarang, begitu dekat denganku, menangisi seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak ada setahun dikenalnya.

Chapter 3, End..

XXX

Balasan review…

Aku mohon maaf, karena tidak membalas kalian di chapter 2, dikarenakan aku masih belum mengerti cara menggunakan menu-menu di fanfiction.

yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan : waah makasih banget ya bwat saran'y…..ga sotoy, koq, mlah mmbantu banget …..tnang ja,,pst q panjangin koq chapter'y…oya, q masih baru d fanfic jd mhon bantuannya, ya….^^

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : Di chapter 3 akan di jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Rukia

Sagara Ryuuki : Ini bukan oneshot, koq..masih bersambung…yg chapter 1 baru prolog….Tnang aja,,ga bnyak nanya, koq

girlinlightblue : Yep ini crita pertama q…^^ yang awal ini pendek karena baru prolog….chapter 2 q tulis di kertas dlu,,,padahal di kertas panjang luar biasa,,tapi pas di ketik, pendek luar biasa..T.T

hikaru kurochiki : Di chapter ini sudah di jelaskan ada apa dengan Rukia, kan?? Hehehehe maaf ya klo crita'y aneh. Tnang, ga banyak nanya, koq. Malahan bagus klo banyak nanya….

sarsaraway20 : Makacih…..pasti q update, koq…

aya-kuchiki chan : Di chapter ini sudah di jelaskan….^^

Sagara Ryuuki : Hehehehe makacih…..q dah buat panjang, tp pas di ketik jadi pendek banget..duh..jadi bingung… .

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : Makacih dah baca…..tapi aq berencana membuat beberapa chapter lagi sebelum Rukia sadar….sabar dulu, ya…

Sora Chand : Yep..singkat banget, ya……pasti q lanjutkan..^_^

Hontouni Arigatou Gozaimasu……

Bwat yang dah baca…ini pengalaman pertama q dalam membuat cerita…jadi mohon maaf klo cerita'y aneh…..

XXX

Next chapter….

Ada sambungan flashback dari chapter 1.

Mohon Review, ya…..


	4. Chapter 4 : Baru Kusadari

**A/N : Yeii….Chapter 4!!!! Di awal chpter ini, aka nada sambungan flashback dari chapter 2. Gomenasai, klo cerita'y aneh…..oya,,bwat orihime fans…maaf, ya..q ga ada niat bkin IchiHime….karena bagiku,,couple terbaik adalah IchiRuki…jadi, klo ga suka karena ga ada IchiHime, ga usah baca juga ga apa-apa…..**

**Disclaimer : Bleach yang q kagumi ini buatan Tite Kubo-sensei!!!!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 4 : Baru Kusadari**

_Orihime terkejut mendengar Ichigo marah-marah seperti itu. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya saat Ichigo berkata seperti itu pada dirinya. Hati Orihime sangat sakit melihat Ichigo menahan air matanya._

XXX

Setelah Inoue Orihime dan yang lainnya kembali dari Hueco Mundo, Yamamoto Sou-taichou memberi perintah kepada semua Shinigami untuk kembali ke Soul Society dan meminta Urahara Kisuke untuk mengembalikan kota Karakura yang asli.

Orihime masih berusaha untuk mengobati luka Rukia. Ia merasa kecepatan penyembuhan Rukia sangat lambat.

"Inoue-san. Luka-luka Kuchiki-san lama sekali tertutupnya?", Tanya Ishida dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku tahu, Ishida-kun. Sejak tadi aku juga merasa heran dengan hal ini. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan luka ini. Aku juga merasa reiatsu Kuchiki-san menurun", jelas Orihime.

"Menurun? Kenapa bisa begitu?", Ichigo bertanya dengan nada yang sangat cemas dan khawatir. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu, Kurosaki-kun..", Orihime menjawab dan terdiam sebentar lalu menyambung lagi kalimatnya yang terputus ke Unohana-taichou,"Unohana-taichou! Apa tidak sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pengobatan Kuchiki-san di Soul Society? Bukankah disana penyembuhan Kuchiki-san akan lebih cepat?". "Saya tidak yakin akan hal itu, Inoue-san. Mungkin penyembuhannya akan lebih cepat, tapi apakah reiatsu Kuchiki-san bisa bertahan selama perjalanan dari sini ke Soul Society? Bukankah reiatsunya terus berkurang?", Tanya Unohana-taichou.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?", Tanya Byakuya dengan tenang sambil menghampiri Rukia.

"Satu-satunya jalan hanyalah menyembuhkannya disini, dengan kekuatan Shun Shun Rikka milik Inoue-san. Selama proses pengobatan, akan lebih baik jika kita membiarkan Kuchiki-san istirahat di rumah saya", usul Urahara sedangkan yang lain mendengarkannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita bawa Rukia ke rumahmu-" "Byakuya…"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo bicara menyela kalimat Byakuya.

"Bisakah Rukia istirahat du rumahku saja?", Tanya Ichigo kepada Byakuya dengan wajah yang menampakkan kesedihan.

"Kenapa?" Byakuya balik bertanya dengan sikap dingin dan tenang.

"Aku ingin menjaganya. Aku ingin berada disisinya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya saat ia membuka matanya" , ucap Ichigo lirih.

Semua terdiam mendengar pengakuan Ichigo. 4 kalimat itu berhasil menghancurkan hati Orihime yang masih menyimpan harapan terhadap Ichigo walaupun ia tahu itu hanyalah harapan yang sia-sia. Suasana begitu hening, tidak ada suara sedikitpun. Para Shinigami benar-benar tertegun mendengar Ichigo bicara seperti itu.

_Baru kali ini aku melihat Ichigo sesedih ini sejak kematian Ibunya, _piker Isshin yang sejak tadi diam mengamati tingkah laku Ichigo. Isshin bisa berada ditempat ini karena ia juga ikut bertarung melawan Aizen. Berkat Ishin jugalah Ichigo bisa mengalahkan Aizen.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau bersedia menjaga Rukia, aku tidak akan mencegahmu. Tapi, kalu sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu", ancaam Byakuya sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh kearah Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan ancaman itu dan bergegas mengangkat tubuh Rukia yang penuh luka dan darah. Orihime berlari mengikuti Ichigo dan tetap melanjutkan pengobatan pada Rukia.

End of flashback

Back to Kurosaki's Residence

Ichigo terus memandangi tubuh Rukia yang tertidur lelap. Setiap kali Ichigo menatap tubuh mungil yang tak berdaya itu, hatinya terasa sakit dan rasa bersalah selalu datang menghantuinya.

"**Ini salahmu, King"**

"Diam kau"

"**Kalau kau tidak meninggalkannya, Queen tidak akan terluka"**

"Ku bilang diam, kau!"

"**Kau lebih memilih melindungi gadis berdada besar itu dibandingkan Queen. Kalau sampai Queen mati, itu semua adalah salahmu"**

"DIAM!!!!!!!!"

"Ichigo"

Isshin masuk ke kamar Ichigo. Dia datang ke kamar Ichigo karena merasa khawatir, dan itu merupakan kegiatan hariannya sejak Rukia tertidur (maksudnya kegiatan harian itu adalah masuk ke kamar Ichigo. Biasanya Isshin hanya mengintip lewat pintu dan melihat Ichigo yang sedang menangis).

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi kudengar kau berteriak. Apa yang terjadi?", Tanya Isshin khawatir pada anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mimpi buruk", Ichigo berbohong, tidak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada orang lain.

"Ichigo. Ayah bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Pada saat Ibumu meninggal, Ayah juga sangat sedih, sama sepertimu sekarang", ucap Isshin lembut kapada Ichigo.

"Tapi ini berbeda, Ayah. Kematian Ibu bukanlah kesalahanmu. Rukia jadi seperti ini karena aku tidak melindunginya. Padahal selama ini aku sudah bertekad bahwa Rukia adalah prioritas utamaku. Seseorang yang paling ingin kulindungi adalah Rukia. Tapi, lihat keadaan sekarang! Aku bahkan tidak berada disisinya disaat dia membutuhkanku!", teriak Ichigo meluapkan rasa bersalahnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, kepalanya tertunduk, "seharusnya aku ingat bahwa penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Penyesalan akan datang disaat kita kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi. Dan sekarang…". Ichigo terdiam menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan sekarang, baru kusadari betapa pentingnya Rukia bagiku. Betapa berharga dirinya bagiku. Kehadirannya dalam hidupku sangat kubutuhkan. Aku ingin Rukia berada disisiku, tersenyum padaku, menghiburku disaat aku sedih, tertekan… dan kesepian". Air mata Ichigo menetes dan terjatuh diatas kepalan tangannya. Satu persatu tetesan air mata itu jatuh mengalir deras dri ujung mata Ichigo, menunjukkan betapa sakit hatinya karena kesedihan dan rasa bersalah.

"Apa kau pikir Ayah tidak merasa bersalah atas kematian Ibumu, Ichigo? Perlu kau tahu, selama setahun sejak kematian Ibumu, Ayah terus menyalahi diri Ayah karena tidak berada disisi Ibumu saat Grand Fisher menyerangnya. Ayah terus berpikir, kalau saja ayah ada disana, ibumu pasti akan baik-baik saja, lalu Yuzu, Karin, dan kau tidak akan bersedih dan merasa kehilangan.", jelas Isshin dengan air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Kau tahu, Ichigo. Sejak kehadiran Rukia didalam hidupmu, ayah menyadari perubahan sikapmu. Kau mulai sering tersenyum dan tertawa. Kau jadi terbuka dan tidak lagi menutup diri dari dunia luar. Kau mempunyai lebih banyak teman dan memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Dan ayah tahu itu semua pasti berkat Rukia-chan", sambung Isshin sambil tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo yang mengadahkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Ayah…"

"Ayah yakin, Rukia-chan adalah wanita yang tepat untukmu. Karena itulah ayah memanggilnya putri ketiga, karena ayah yakin suatu hari kalian akan bersama, mengisi satu sama lain"

"Apa kau tidak terlalu percaya diri? Belum tentu Rukia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku", Tanya Ichigo sambil mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Hahahaha apa kau tidak merasakan sikap Rukia-chan padamu? Dia selalu perhatian padamu, rela melakukan segala hal demi membantumu, apa itu tidak cukup untuk membuktikan kalau Rukia-chan menyukaimu? Walaupun mungkin Rukia-chan sendiri tidak menyadari perasaanya itu, tapi tetap saja perhatiannya padamu adalah nyata", Isshin meyakinkan Ichigo akan perasaan Rukia pada putranya yang tidak percaya diri sambil memberikan senyum yang hangat.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mengatakan ini. Terima kasih, ayah", ucap Ichigo tersenyum lega .

"Sama-sama, putraku satu-satunya. Sekarang sudah malam, tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah, kan? Selamat tidur, Ichigo!"

"Iya. Selamat tidur, Ayah"

Setelh Isshin keluar dari kamar Ichigo, ia menatap Rukia lagi dan sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya untuk tidur, Ichigo berbisik:

"Baru kusadari kalau kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir untukku"

Setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu, Ichigo membaringkan tidurnya dan masuk ke alam mimpi. Ia tertidur dengan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Chapter 4, End

XXX

girlinlightblue : Oya??mang menyedihkan, ya??ternyata klo bkin sndiri, ga krasa sedih'y, ya??hehehe…Mang Ao-chan ga suka ma Orihime, ya???

Jess Kuchiki : wahh makasih banget atas kritik'y…dari dlu ini yang aq inginkan..ada yang ngasih taw tentang hal titik & koma..makasih, ya ^^

Sagara Ryuuki : Aq memang ambil jalan crita yg bermaksud melanjutkan yg d TV….dari dulu aq berharap yg d TV lanjutan'y sperti ini,,tapi karena kaya'y ga kesampaian,,jadi dech q buat fic sndiri…^^

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : Duuh,,jangan ngambek, dunk….hahahaha maaf ya..q ga kpikiran soal byakuya….d chapter i2,,crita'y byakuya msh bertarung ma yammy…..makasih ya dah baca…..^_^

XXX

Yei yei yei!!!chapter 4 slesai!!!!!

Maaf ya klo flashback di chapter 2 q sambung sampe k chapter ini…

Gomenasai, kalau banyak kata-kata yang salah….mohon dimengerti, keyboard q rusak…

Dan bwat yang dah R&R…

Hontouni rigatou Gozaimasu ^^……

Mata ne!!


	5. Chapter 5 : A Song For You

**A/N : Maaf semua……kalau ada kata-kata atau penempatan titik koma yang salah, mohon di maklumkan , karena aku bukan anak sastra.........**

**Disclaimer : Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo-Sensei…………**

**XXX**

**Chapter 5 : A Song For You**

Pagi telah tiba. Ichigo membuka matanya dan melihat kesisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Disana ada Rukia yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Ohayou, Rukia," sapa Ichigo lembut.

Rukia hanya diam tidak membalas sapaan Ichigo. Melihat Rukia yang seperti itu, Ichigo merasa putus asa. Ia berpikir, apakah masih ada harapan bagi Rukia untuk membuka matanya. Selama seminggu Rukia tertidur, Ichigo menjadi lebih paranoid dari sebelumnya. Dia selalu berpikir, apakah Rukia akan membuka matanya atau tidak. Setiap harinya terasa lebih sulit. Menjalani hari-hari tanpa Rukia, terasa sangat kosong baginya. Tidak ada yang berdebat dengannya, tidak ada yang memukulnya, tidak ada yang menendangnya, tidak ada yang memarahinya, tidak ada yang meledeknya, tidak ada gambar chappy.

_Aku merindukanmu_

_Kau bagai mentari_

_Yang hangatkan sukma_

_Mengalir diurat nadi_

_Bermuara di jantungku_

"Onii-chan! Sebentar lagi sarapan akan siap! Cepatlah mandi!" teriak Yuzu tiba-tiba dari balik pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Iya! Aku akan segera mandi!" sahut Ichigo.

Setelah menjawab panggilan dari Yuzu, Ichigo menatap Rukia lagi . "Aku tinggal sebentar, ya. Aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ichigo bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

XXX

Ichigo sudah selesai mandi dan sedang menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, ia melirik ke jam weker miliknya. "Sudah jam segini... aku harus cepat-cepat," pikir Ichigo dalam hati agak panik.

"Aku mau sarapan dulu, setelah itu aku berangkat ke sekolah. Kau bisa sendirian disini, kan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang tertidur pulas. Tidak ada jawaban yang datang membuat Ichigo menghela nafas dalam-dalam untuk menahan kesedihannya.

"Baiklah, kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban "ya". Aku pergi dulu, ya," ucap Ichigo sambil mengecup kening Rukia dengan lembut. Bisanya setelah mengecup kening Rukia, wajah Ichigo akan langsung merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. Tapi setelah 1 minggu melakukannya di pagi, siang, sore, dan malam hari, ia mulai terbiasa dn wajahnya tidak memerah lagi.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Sebelum menuju pintu, ia melihat sosok gadis yang tertidur di ranjangnya sekali lagi dan mengukir senyuman sedih di wajahnya.

Ichigo menuruni tangga dan menuju ke meja makan. Ia duduk didepan adiknya yang berambut cokelat.

"Ohayou, Onii-chan!" sapa Yuzu kepada kakaknya.

"Ohayou, Yuzu. Ohayou, Karin," jawab Ichigo sambil menyapa adik perempuannya yang berambut hitam.

"Ohayou, Ichi-nii. Sebaiknya kau cepat menghabiskan sarapanmu kalau tidak mau terlambat," jawab Karin mengingatkan kakaknya.

"Iya, aku tahu."

Suasana di ruang makan sangat tenang, tidak ada satupun yang bicara. Bahkan Isshin yang biasanya paling berisik pun diam seribu bahasa. Isshin, Karin, dan Yuzu sengaja tidak berisik karena memikirkan perasaan Ichigo yang sedang sedih. Karin yang pada awalnya tidak menyukai Rukia, sekarang merasa sedih karena Rukia sakit. Setelah mengetahui kebenaran dibalik pekerjaan sampingan kakaknya, ia mulai menyukai Rukia dan menyimpan rasa terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan mereka dari hollow.

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap Ichigo memecah keheningan. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan menuju ke pintu depan hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah memakai sepatu, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu depan.

"Ittekimasu!" seru Ichigo.

_Kau bagai rembulan_

_Hiasi sang malam_

_Tunjukkan keindahanya_

_Dan kau hiasi dengan bintang_

Ia berjalan menuju sekolah dengan langkah yang gontai. Walaupun tahu juka bersantai-santia ia akan terlambat, tetap saja ia tidak mempercepat langkah kakinya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah Rukia, Rukia, dan Rukia. Wajah Rukia yang sedang tersenyum, sedih senang, bahagia, kesal, cemberut, dan malu-malu, terus terbayang dipikiran Ichigo. Setiap kali memikirkan Rukia, tidak pernah sekalipun air mata tidak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

_Kau bagai udara_

_Lewati rongga tubuhku_

_Memasuki hingga sela terkecil_

_Dan kehidupan jiwa yang mati_

Akhirnya Ichigo sampai juga di sekolah. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat membuka pintu kelas 1-3, ia memandang sekeliling ruang kelasnya mencari sosok seseorang. Biasanya Ichigo akan mendengar suara Rukia yang dibuat terdengar imut pada saat menyapa teman-temannya. Tapi sekarang, suara itu tidak lagi terdengar. Suara seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya, bagaikan angin yang bertiup lembut melewati ruang kelas dan keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar seakan-akan memberikan jalan untuk pergi dan menghilang.

_Kau adalah mimpi_

_Yang hanya dapat kulihat_

_Namun tak dapat kuraih_

_Di dalam fatamorganaku_

Ichigo duduk di kursinya dan menatap meja kosong yang ada disebelahnya. Kursi yang biasanya ditempati oleh Rukia, kini tidak ada yang menempati. Setiap kali Ichigo memandang ke meja itu, ia mendengar suara Rukia yang sedang berbicara padanya. Pada awalnya, Ichigo sangat terkejut dengan hal itu. Tapi sekarang, dia jadi berharap bisa melihat bayangan Rukia di meja itu lebih sering lagi. Karena hanya pada saat bermimpi saja Ichigo bisa bertemu Rukia, melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum sangat cantik.

XXX

Siang itu ada pelajaran seni musik. Guru yang mengajar pelajaran tersebut adalah Matsuyama Yumi-sensei. Hari itu, Yumi-sensei memberikan sebuah penjelasan mengenai arti sebuah lagu pada saat dinyanyikan.

"Anak-anak! Sebelum kita memulai latihan menyanyi dan memainkan alat musik, Ibu ingin memberikan sedikit pengetahuan tentang kegunaan sebuah lagu pada kalian. 1 hal yang perlu kalian tahu, lagu tidak hanya digunakan untuk menghibur, tetapi juga dapat menyampaikan perasaan kita kepada orang yang kita sayangi. Kalau kalian merindukan seseorang, nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu untuk mengenangnya. Kalau kalian menyukai seseorang, nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya. Kalau kalian menyanyikan lagu yang tepat dan dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, percayalah, perasaan kalian akan tersampaikan." jelas Yumi-sensei sambil tersenyum hangat pada murid-muridnya.

"_Lagu...."_pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Ayo kita mulai latihannya. Para wanita menyanyi dan yang pria memainkan gitar atau alat musik yang bisa kalian mainkan. Kita akan berlatih menyanyikan lagu mars Karakura High School untuk dinyanyikan pada saat acara kelulusan siswa kelas 3 yang akan dilaksanakan sekitar 5 bulan lagi!"

"Hai....!!!!" jawab siswa-siswi kelas 1-3 serempak.

XXX

Selama pelajaran di hari itu, Ichigo tidak memikirkan hal yangt lain selain penjelasan Yumi-sensei. Ichigo terus berpikir untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu pada Rukia, tetapi ia tidak tahu harus menyanyikan lagu apa, agar perasaan cinta dan rindunya bisa tersampaikan. Saat salah satu teman dikelasnya sedang mengobrol dengan yang lain, orang itu tidak sengaja mengucapkan 2 buah kata yang berhasil memberikan ide pada Ichigo tentang lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikannya untuk Rukia. Dengan segera ia menghampiri temannya, Sado Yasutora dan bertanya.

"Chad, apa aku boleh meminjam gitarmu?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi untuk apa?" tanya balik Chad.

"Aku sedang memerlukan gitar, dan kebetulan sekali kau sedang membawanya." Jelas Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Ini," jawab Chad singkat sambil memberikan gitarnya pada Ichigo.

"Thanks, Chad. Kupastikan gitarmu tidak akan rusak, jadi tenang saja!"

Ichigo langsung melesat pergi keluar kelas tepat pada saat bel jam pulang sekolah baru berdentang. Ia pulang ke rumahnya dengan semangat yang menyala-nyala. Ia berlari tanpa henti, tidak mempedulikan nafasnya yang sudah setengah. Begitu sampai di rumah, ia segera menuju dapur untuk meminum air dingin (karena kehausan berlari-lari dari sekolah sampai rumah). Setelah selesai, ia bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melempar tasnya ke meja belajarnya. Seperti biasa, Ichigo menghampiri Rukia .

"Aku pulang, Rukia," sapa Ichigo diiringi memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Rukia.

Ichigo langsung mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di sisi ranjangnya dan memegang gitar milik Chad yang dipinjamnya tadi.

"Rukia, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Kuharap lagu ini bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padamu, jadi sebaiknya kau dengarkan dengan baik." perintah Ichigo sebelum ia memainkan gitarnya.

Ichigo memberi beberapa petikan pada gitarnya sebagai awal pembukaan lagu. Setelah itu, ia mulai menyanyi dengan suara yang sangat lembut, penuh dengan rasa cinta.

Soredemo, subeteni, hi ga nobori daseba....

Mata aruki hajimete....

Kasanaru, mainichi, omoide ni naru....

Kokoro ni tsunaru...

Ashita ga, kurutabi, mae no hou ga miete....

Inodori hajimeteku...

Usureru, sasaira, nani kani kizuki...

Furikaeru darou....

Omoidasenai koto ga

Hitotsu fueru tabi, tachido matteite mo...

Namida no hako no namae

Oboete iru nara, sore ga subete darou..

Hajime kara.. kawaranai kotoba....

Ima made, ijyouni, kokoro no koe made...

Kikoete shimai sou de..

Kakushite kakushite tsuyogaru koto ga...

Fushizen ni naru....

Umaku ienai koto ga

Umaku unatsu keda, koto ga tsuzuitara....

Hitomi wo mitsumeta toki

Kokoro no doko kade, hibikasereba ii

Hajime kara... kawaranai kotoba...

Kokoro ni kyouri ga... aruto shikanara...

Ishi kishi sugita.. omoi no sei darou...

Itsumo no houni ga.. kaeretekitara...

Mata hitotsu ni naru....

Omoidasenai koto de..

Jibun wo semetari.. bukiyou minakutemo...

Egao no naka no namae

Oboete iru nara.. sore ga subete darou..

Hajime kara... kawaranai kotoba....

Kawaranai kotoba.....

Ichigo menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Ichigo tidak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya dan ia pun memeluk erat tubuh Rukia, membasahi selimut yang menutupi tubuh Rukia. Ichigo menangis, menangis, dan terus menangis. Ichigo tertidur karena lelah menangis. Ia tertidur dalam keadaan memeluk Rukia.

Ayah dan kedua adiknya yang sejak tadi mendengarkan nyanyian Ichigo pun ikut menangis. Karin memeluk Yuzu untuk menenangkannya yang menangis terisak-isak. Isshin yang terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo, hanya bisa diam. Tetapi, ketika ia tidak mendengar suara dari kamar Ichigo, mereka mengintip kedalam dan mendapatkan Ichigo yang tertidur lelap. Tiba-tiba saja, muncul ide iseng dikepala Isshin. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengambil sebuah foto Ichigo yang sedang tertidur memeluk Rukia. Ia berpikir, hari ini harus di abadikan dengan sebuah foto, karena jarang-jarang bisa mendengar Ichigo bernyanyi dan melihatnya dalam posisi seperti itu.

Chapter 5, End.....

XXX

Huft...selesai juga chapter 5....

Bagaimana?? Ceritanya makin aneh, ga???

Atau mungkin aku terlalu memanjangkan cerita??

Aku mau tanya pendapat readers, apakah aku harus mengakhiri cerita ini di chapter berikutnya atau tidak.. karena ada beberapa readers yang meminta agar Rukia cepat bangun...

Lalu,, aku mau minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review ..karena aku mengetik chapter ini di tengah malam..sudah ngantuk, otak sudah tidur...

Juga untuk Ao-chan yang sudah memberikan saran untuk menggunakan beta, maaf karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Ao-chan sarankan. Aku tidak mengerti cara menggunakan beta (hahaha aku payah, ya)

Jadi maaf kalau ada baaaannyyyaaakk sekali kesalahan-kesalahan di dalam cerita ini...

Hontouni gomenasai.....

Satu informasi,,lagu yang dinyanyikan Ichigo ini judulnya Kawaranai Kotoba (Unchangeable Word), dari Bleach Beat Collection 4th session: Ichigo & Rukia.

Yang belum dan ingin tahu, dapat mendownloadnya di link ini

**.com/download/8450484/Bleach_-_**

link ini aku buat sendiri, dari flashdisk ku yang menyimpan lagu tersebut. Begitu juga dengan liriknya, jadi jangan heran kalau ada yang tidak pas XDDD

Aku sudah memikirkan akhir dari cerita ini, dan bagiku, sangatlah menyenangkan membuat akhirnya, karena ada adegan yang sangaaaat kusuka.....

Kalau para readers ingin tahu adegan apa,, ayo,,klik ijo- ijo yang ada di bawah...^^

Arigatou Gozaimasu....Mata ne ^^


	6. Chapter 6 : I Miss You

**A/N : Duuuhhh jadi bingung…mau di tamatkan sekarang atau tidak…… setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku akan membuat 2 chapter terakhir. Chapter 6 dan epilogue. Di chapter ini, Rukia akhirnya akan bangun dari tidur musim dinginnya *just kidding. Tapi setengahnya benar, kan latar waktunya di musim dingin…XDDD***

**Disclaimer : Aku pinjam tokoh-tokoh punya Tite Kubo-sensei!!!!!!**

**Chapter 6 : I Miss You**

2 minggu sejak Winter War telah terlewati. 2 minggu itu pula Rukia tertidur. Dari hari ke hari, reiatsunya semakin menipis. Ichigo yang setiap hari merasakan penipisan reiatsu ini pun semakin khawatir. Ia sangat takut kehilangan Rukia untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Pihak Soul Society, yaitu divisi 4 dan divisi 12, telah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menyembuhkan Rukia, tetapi tidak satupun membuahkan hasil. Begitu juga dengan Orihime. Setiap hari ia pergi ke rumah Ichigo untuk membantu penyembuhan Rukia dengan Shun Shun Rikka-nya.

Suatu hari, Yoruichi datang ke kamar Ichigo melalui jendela (dalam wujud kucing tentunya). Ia membawa kabar bahwa Urahara mempunyai sebuah hipotesa mengenai cara menyembuhkan Rukia. Setelah mendengar itu, Ichigo tidak membuang-buang waktu. Dengan segera ia mengambil jaket violet milik Rukia dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil gadis itu. Ia pun mengambil jaket merah tua miliknya untuk dipakai sendiri. Ichigo menggendong tubuh Rukia di tangannya, dan membawanya keluar rumah menuju Urahara Shouten.

Sesampainya di depan Urahara Shouten, Ichigo telah disambut oleh sang pemilik toko tersebut, yang tidak lain adalah Urahara Kisuke. Pada saat Urahara melihat Ichigo sudah sampai, ia segera mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk dan membaringkan Rukia di futon. Disana telah berkumpul teman-teman Ichigo yang lain. Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Renji, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Toushirou, dan Matsumoto. Pada saat Ichigo ingin bertanya mengenai cara menyembuhkan Rukia, pintu kamar tersebut terbuka dan muncul seorang pemuda berambut hitam dari Divisi 4, Yamada Hanatarou.

"Ichigo-san. Saya membutuhkan bantuan anda dalam proses pengobatan Rukia-san. Karena itu, saya harap anda bersedia keluar dari tubuh anda sebentar dan menggunakan kekuatan bankai," pinta Hanatarou sopan kepada Ichigo.

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Tessai-san, apa anda mempunyai alat transfer reishi nomor 1 dan 6?" Tanya Hanatarou kepada Tessai.

"Ya, saya punya. Tunggu sebentar, akan saya ambilkan," jawb Tessai dan segera meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengambil alat transfer reishi.

"Sebenarnya, dengan cara apa kau bermaksud mengobati Rukia, Hanatarou?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Saya bermaksud mentransfer reishi Ichigo-san kepada Rukia-san. Bukankah pada awal anda berubah menjadi shinigami, kekuatan yang anda pakai adalah kekuatan milik Rukia-san? Jadi saya berpikir ada kemiripan reishi di antara kalian berdua. Bahkan kalau mungkin, masih ada reishi Rukia-san yang tersisa di dalam tubuh Ichigo-san. Jika berhasil, maka kesadaran Rukia-san akan kembali."

Disaat Hanatarou akan memeulai pengobatan, Ichigo menghentikaannya sesaat dengan bertanya: "Berapa persen kemungkinan berhasilnya cara ini? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau gagal?"

"50 : 50 . kalau gagal, kemungkinan Rukia-san akan tetap tertidur. Dan kemungkinan terburuknya….."

"Sisa reiatsu yang dimiliki Rukia-san akan terhisap oleh tubuh Ichigo-san, dan Rukia-san akan mati."

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hanatarou yang menyakitkan. Ichigo yang mendengar hal itu menjadi ragu-ragu, antara ingin mencoba cara ini atau tidak. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Rukia, melihat senyumnya lagi, melihat mata amethystnya yang indah, tetapi disisi lain, ia tidak ingin megambil resiko. Bila gagal, ia akan kehilangan Rukia selamanya.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit berpikir, Ichigo memutuskan untuk melakukan cara terakhir ini. Ia telah membulatkan tekad.

"Kalau cara ini gagal dan Rukia mati…. Aku akan ikut bersamanya." Ucapan Ichigo itu mengejutkan semua orang. Tekadnya terlihat jelas di bola matanya yang memancarkan keyakinan. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Hanatarou tidak membuang-buang watu. Ia segera memakaikan alat transfer reishi di tangan kanan Ichigo dan di tangan kiri Rukia. Alat itu berbentuk benang tipis yang transparan. Di kedua ujung sisinya terdapat sebuah magnet yang akan menempel di kulit. Alat itu dapat memindahkan reishi dari yang kuat ke yang lemah.

Ichigo terbaring disamping Rukia. Selama proses pemindahan berlangsung, Ichigo terus memegang tangan Rukia, menjalin jari-jari tangan mereka. Ia tidak ingin melepasnya. Ichigo sudah bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan Rukia lagi. "Walaupun kematian akan memisahkan kita, musim demi musim, tahun demi tahun, hari demi hari akan kulewati untuk menunggumu. Walaupun akan mati dan hidup berkali-kali, aku akan terus mencarimu. Karena satu yang aku tahu…"

"Aku akan selalu jatuh cinta kepada seorang Kuchiki Rukia."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ichigo langsung tertidur. Mungkin lelah karena sebagian reiatsunya di pindahkan ke Rukia.

5 jam kemudian

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Saat ia berusaha untuk melihat keadaan ruangan tempat ia tertidur (agar ia tahu dirinya sedang berada dimana), terasa sepasang tangan hangat yang menggenggam tangan dingin miliknya. Rukia sangat terkejut melihat Ichigo menggenggam tangan.

"Rukia… cepatlah bangun… aku meridukanmu…" Ichigo mengigau sambil menangis. Rukia yang melihat hal ini pun menangis dan membelai rambut Icigo dengan lembut sambil mengatakan " Aku juga merindukanmu".

Ichigo merasa ada yang membelai rambutnya. Ia pun terbangun. Yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka matanya adalah wajah seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Wajah yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Rukia

Saat melihat Rukia, tanpa sadar air mata Ichigo jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Secara reflek, Ichigo langsung memeluk Rukia. Rukia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo.

"I-ichigo… k-kau kenapa?" Tanya Rukia terbata-bata karena kaget dan malu.

Bagaimana mungkin tidak kaget. Baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang, langsung disambut pelukan oleh seseorang yang berharga, sambil menangis pula. Dan bagaimana mungkin tidak malu, pria yang selama ini disukainya diam-diam memeluknya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun. Akhirnya kau membuka matamu. Sejak kau tertidur, aku selalu merindukanmua. Selama 3 minggu kau tidak pernah membuka matamu satu kalipun. Membuatku ingin mati, karena tidak bisa mendengar suaramu, bertengkar denganku, dan memanggilku strawberry atau jeruk. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah kau yang terbaring lemah, terombang ambing antara hidup dan mati. Dan aku…,"

Ichigo menghentikan ucapannya dan melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap mata vioket Rukia yang indah.

"Dan selama kau tertidur, aku sadar bahwa aku membutuhkanmu. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, aku merindukanmu, aku menyayangimu, dan aku mencintaimu." Sambung Ichigo dengan wajah yang merona pink karena malu.

Rukia yang mendengar pengakuan dari Ichigo hanya tersenyum malu dan menangis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichi." Ucap Rukia dengan sangat lembut. Ichigo memeluk erat Rukia lagi dan berjanji, "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dengan hidupku,"

"Tapi kau juga harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkaku lagi!" pinta Ichigo dengan wajah yang agak marah saat mengingat Rukia pernah meninggalkan Ichigo saat ia akan di eksekusi.

"Iya. Aku janji, Ichi."

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam-dalam mata Rukia. Perlahan-lahan, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia. Rukia menutup matanya dan iapun mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas agar semakin dekat dengan wajah Ichigo. Tidak lama kemudian, bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Ciuman hangat yang lembut, meluapkan perasaan rindu dan cinta yang mereka miliki.

Saat udara menjadi masalah, mereka pun berhenti. Ichigo memeluk Rukia lagi dn di dalam hatinya ia bersumpah, " aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak akan pernah."

Disaat suasana sedang romantis, tiba-tiba saja pintu bergeser dan muncullah Urahara Kisuke serta teman-teman Ichigo yang lain. Ichigo dan Rukia yang kaget langung melepaskan pelukan dan memalingkan wajah karena tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan. Warna pink muncul di wajah mereka berdua.

"Kuchiki-san!" orihime berlari kea rah Rukia dan memeluknya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun! Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" ucap Orihime terisak-isak.

"Ah.. maaf Inoue, sudah membuatmu khawatir. Terima kasih." Jawab Rukia sambil membalas pelukan Orihime.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih ada yang sakit?" Tanya Urahara.

"Baik. Hanya sedikit pusing saja."

"Mungkin itu efek samping karena tidur terlalu lama. Tapi menurutku, tidur lama itu bagus, bisa membuat tubuhmu berisi- aakh!!" Urahara jatuh dengan hidung berdarah akibat bogem mentah dari Ichigo yang mendarat di wajahnya.

"DASAR MESUM!! Kau harus tahu, aku tidak peduli apakah tubuh Rukia berisi atau tidak! Bagiku yang terpenting dia itu Rukia!" bentak Ichigo.

Ucapan Ichigo itu membuat pipi Rukia merona merah. Dalam sekejap, tawa meledak di ruangan itu. Mereka tidak menyangka seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ichigo yang tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tertawa hanya bisa bengong sampai Ishida menepuk punggungnya dan berkata, "Aku kagum padamu, Kurosaki. Kau lebih memilih cinta dibanding fisik."

Kini wajah Ichigo menjadi merah semerah semangka busuk. Imagenya yang susah payah dibangunnya telah hancur lebur.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta penyambutan kembalinya Kuchiki?" Usul tatsuki yang baru selesai tertawa.

"Ide yang bagus, Tatsuki-chan!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan buat pesta penyambutan yang meriah! Kuchiki-san istirahat yang banyak,ya, agar bisa menghadiri pesta dalam keadaan segar bugar, ok?" Ucap Urahara yang telah bangkit dari kubur.

"Ayo semuanya, kita pergi! Kita biarkan two-love-birds ini berduaan!" seru Yoruichi sambil tersenyum jahil.

Dalam sekejap, ruangan itu telah kosong, hanya menyisakan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"…"

"Rukia,"

"Hmm?"

"Kau masih perlu istirahat. Jadi tidurlah lagi. Tapi kau harus berjanji 1 hal."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus bangun lagi."

Rukia hanya tersenyum keci dan menjawab, " hahaha tenang saja, aku pasti bangun lagi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ichi"

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

Setelah membaringkan tubuh di futon, Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia dan mengucapkan "Oyasumi, Rukia."

"Oyasumi, Ichigo"

Dan mereka pun memejamkan mata masuk ke alam mimpi, tertidur dalam pelukan orang yang dicintai.

Chapter 6, End

XXX

Akhirnya….chapter 6 selesai juga.

Chapter selanjutnya adalah Epilogue.

Aku sudah memikirkan ide tentang sequel dari cerita ini.

Rencananya aku akan memberikan judul "Love In High School".

Tapi mungkin masih akan berubah.

Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan kata dan penempatan posisi tanda baca.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview, dan maaf tidak bisa membalasnya.

Ok, chapter ini selesai.

Tolong R&R, ya….

Klik yang ijo-ijo di bawah ini ^^


	7. Chapter 7 : Epilogue

**Summary : Rukia telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dan sekarang adalah saatnya upacara kelulusan siswa kelas 3!! Ada hadiah yang diberikan oleh Isshin pada Ichigo & Rukia secara diam-diam. Apakah itu???**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-Sensei..aq pinjam, ya Bleach-nya…**

**Chapter 7 : Epilogue**

Angin musim semi bertiup lembut. Bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran indah menghiasi setiap tempat. Begitu pula dengan Karakura High School, disekeliling gedung sekolah ini berdiri tegap pohon bunga sakura yang indah. Kelopak-kelopak bunga jatuh terbawa angin.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana semua siswa sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kelas masing-masing untuk acara kelulusan siswa kelas 3. setiap kelas 1 dan 2 harus menyiapkan 1 macam pertunjukan yang akan ditampilkan pada pesta kelulusan. Ada yang menyiapkan drama, komedi lawak, membaca puisi, band, dan sebagainya.

Kelas 1-D. kelas itu sedang berlatih menyanyi bersama kels 1 yang lainnya. Kelas 1 bertugas membawakan lagu Mars Karakura High School. Matsuyama Yumi-sensei yang bertugas memainkan piano. Semua siswa berlatih dengan serius agar dapat tampil dengan baik.

XXX

2 jam kemudian

"Akhirnya…selesai juga!!" teriak Keigo riang.

"Berisik!!" Ichigo mengayunkan tinjunya ke wajah Keigo. Akibatnya, Keigo terpental sejauh 10 m. Rukia yang melihat hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Ichigo, Rukia dan Keigo sedang berada di koridor sekolah, dalam perjalanan menuju ruang loker sepatu.

"Aww….Ichigo, kenapa kau begitu kejam?? Kuchiki-san…tolong lindungi diriku dari iblis ini!!" Keigo menangis di bahu Rukia.

"Siapa yang kau sebut iblis, hah? Menjauh kau dari Rukia!!" Ichigo membentak Keigo sambil menariknya agar menjauh dari Rukia.

"Tidak!!! Kuchiki-san..help me!!!" teruak Keigo yang di lempar keluar dari jendela oleh Ichigo.

"Dasar. Dia tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman." Ujar Ichigo sambil mendengus kesal.

"Apa kau tidak kelewatan, sampai melemparnya keluar jendela?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Sekeras apapun aku memukulnya, dia tidak akan mati. Kemampuan bertahan hidupnya sama seperti ayahku."

"Ahahaha kau benar. Sudahlah , ayo pulang!" ajak Rukia sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

XXX

Esok siang harinya

"Konnichiwa, minna!!" sapa Yumi-sensei ceria.

"Konnichiwa sensei!" jawab siswa-siswi serempak.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan latihan yang kemarin. Lalu, untuk Shina Hajime dan Kuriyama Hinata, kalian berlatih menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk perwakilan kelas. Lagunya terserah kalian, yang penting bukan lagu yang aneh-aneh." Kata Yumi-sensei.

"Hai…" jawab Hajime dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Kuriyama-san, lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan?" Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Hmm..mungkin Glow. Kau tahu kan, lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Morita Masakazu dan Orisaka Fumiko?" jelas Hinata.

"Wah..itu lagu kesukaanku! Kalau dinyanyikan oleh Kuriyama-san dan Shina-san, pasti akan jadi yang terbaik pada pesta perpisahan nanti!" kata Rukia kagum.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Kuchiki-san." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Kuchiki, Kuriyama, jangan mengobrol saja! Ayo mulai latihan!" teriak Yumi-sensei dari kursi piano.

"Hai.."

XXX

Hari H

Akhirnya upacara kelulusan siswa kelas 3 telah tiba. Semua siswa berkumpul di gedung serba guna yang terletak di gedung olahraga untuk mendengarkan pidato dan mendapat ijaah. Semua siswa memakai seragam musim semi, yaitu kemeja putih dengan blazer abu-abu. Mereka duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan dengan tertib.

Setelah upacara selesai, semua penghuni (?) sekolah berkukmpul di halaman sekolah karena di sanalh pesta kelulusan diadakan. Acara dimulai dengan naiknya host pesta itu ke atas panggung, Noriyuki Hana dan Fuji Yuuta.

"Pagi semuanya!! Setelah upacara yang lama itu berakhir, sekarang tiba saatnya untuk bersenang-senang!!saya Noriyuki Hana dari kelas 2-A,"

"Dan saya Fuji Yuta dari kelas 2-D,"

"Kami akan menemani kalian sampai acara ini selesai!!!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan melalui mickrophone.

"Untuk pembukaan, marilah kita dengarkan persembahan lagu Mars Karakura High School yang dinyanyikan oleh siswa kelas 1!" umum Hana membuka acara.

Semua siswa kelas 1 naik keatas panggung khusus untuk pertunjukan yang akan ditampilkan siswa kelas 1 dan 2.

Kelompok paduan suara kelas 1 terlihat sangnat kompak. Mereka memakai kemeja putih dan celana / rok hitam. Bahkan ada juga yang memakai dress putih.

Setelah selesai menuju ke posisi masing-masing, Yumi-sensei mulai menekan tuts piano dan dirigen (q ga taw tulisannya) menggerakkan tangannya mengikuti nada lagu tanda lagu akan di mulai.

Suara siswa siswi kelas 1 sangat indah. Hasil jerih payah mereka dalam sebulan berlatih menyanyi tidaklah sia-sia. Penampilan mereka sangat memuaskan. Tidak ada kesalahan satupun. Mereka sangat kompak dan menyanyikan lagu dengan penuh penghayatan.

Dentingan piano yang dimainkan Yumi-sensei telah berhenti, tanda bahwa lagu telah selesai dinyanyikan. Terdengar suara tepikan tangan para penonton dan siswa siswi kelas 1 membungkukan badan mereka sebagai tanda hormat. Mereka segera meuruni tanga panggung denga tertib dan pergi menuju belakang panggung untuk mengganti pakaian dengan baju bebas.

"Tadi itu benar-benar mengagumkan! Kerja bagus anak-anak!" puji Yumi-sensei yang bangga dengan penampilan hasil didikannya tadi.

"Siapa dulu dong yang mengajar." Sindir Keigo.

"Ya ya itu karena kemampuan Ibu dalam mengajar kalian, kan." Ucap Yumi-sensei ke ge-er an.

"Ok. Sekarang kalian boleh bebas pergi kemanapun. Tapi hanya di lingkungan sekolah, ya. Untuk Kuriyama dan Shina, kalian bersiap-siap tampil malam nanti, karena berdasarkan jadwal yang ibu dapat, kelas kita akan tampil malam , BUBAR!"

Setiap siswa pergi meninggalkan belakang panggung setelah mendapat pengumuman dari Yumi-sensei.

Ichigo Rukia, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Keigo ,Tatsuki, dan Mizuiro pergi ke atap untuk beristirahat. Ichigo ikut pergi untuk menghindari ayahnya yang juga datang menghadiri pesta kelulusan untuk melihat petra kebanggaannya dan putri ketiganya tampil di panggung.

XXX

Di atap

"Haah..tadi itu mendebarkan, ya. Aku takut kalau sampai salah menyanyi." Ucap Orihime saat mereka duduk-duduk di atap.

"Iya. Tapi aku ingin memperdengarkan suaraku pada semuanya. Aku ingin mereka mendengar suara indahku ini." Kata Tatsuki sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kalau kau menyanyi sendiri, kaca-kaca jendela di sekolah ini pasti akan pecah semua. " ucap Keigo sambil tertawa gelid an alhasil mendapat tendangan di wajah dari Tatsuki.

"Apa maksudmu, hah!!" teriak Tatsuki.

"Tenang, Tatsuki-chan. Asano-kun tidak bermaksud buruk. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan kalau suaramu itu hancur lebur." Orihime berusaha menenangkan Tatsuki dengan senyumnya, tetapi yang dilakukannya malah sebaliknya. Ia berhasil membuat temannya lebih terpuruk. Semua yang mendengar hanya bisa swt dan berpikir

"_Sengaja atau tidak, ya?"_

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sampai malam nanti?" Tanya Uryuu memecah keheningan.

"Oya! Di acara penutup akan ada folk dance dengan api unggun besar dan kembang api. Kita menari sama-sama, ya!" usul Orihime dengan senyum yang lebar dan energik seperti biasa.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja, mencari kesibukkan masing-masing?" ujar Ichigo.

"Ok dech. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu malam ini, semuanya!" jawab Mizuiro sambil menyeret Keigo yang pingsan.

Semua pergi menuju pintu atap dan yang berada di paling belakang adalah Ichigo dan Orihime. Di saat itulah Orihime mengambil kesempatan untuk mengajak Ichigo menari mala mini.

"Ano..Kurosaki-kun"

"Ya? Ada apa, Inoue?

"Kau mau tidak berpasangan dengaku di folk dance malam ini?" Tanya Orihime malu-malu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku berniat untuk mengajak Rukia." Jawab Ichigo datar.

"Oiya, Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san kan pacaran, ya. Maaf, aku sudah meminta hal yang aneh."

"Tidak masalah, dan kurasa itu bukan hal yang aneh. Sudah, ya. Sampai ketemu malam ini." Ucap Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu atap meninggalkan Orihime di belakang.

"Inoue-san."

Tiba-tiba saja Uryuu muncul dari balik pintu dan menghampiri Orihime yang hamper menangis.

"Ishida-kun? Ada apa? Kau belum pergi?" Tanya Orihime sambil menahan air matanya.

"Hmm..aku..aku…" Ucap Uryuu terbata-bata. Warna pink mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Orihime dengan senyum polosnya.

" Maukah kau menjadi pasangan menari ku malam ini?"

"HEEH???" Orihime berteriak kaget. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Uryuu akan mengajaknya.

Wajah mereka berdua sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

20 menit

Mereka masih diam seribu bahasa??????

Karena terlalu malu, tidak satupun yang bisa bicara. Akhirnya, Orihime membuka mulutnya dan memberikan jawabannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau, Ishida-kun." Jawab Orihime dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Inoue-san." Ucap Uryuu membalas dengan senyum yang lembut.

Mereka meninggalkan atap dan berjanji akan bertemu malam ini di depan api unggun. Setelah berjanji, Orihime pergi menemui Tatsuki yang sejak tadi menunggunya di bawah tangga dan Uryuu pergi menuju ruang klub menjahit.

XXX

Malam harinya

"Semuanya!! Sekarang adalah saatnya kelas 1-C untuk tampil!! Mereka akan membawakan drama "Romeo & Juliet". Mari kita saksikan!" ucap Fuji di atas panggung host.

Tirai panggung terbuka, memperlihatkan pemandangan istana buatan. Para pemain mulai tampil satu persatu.

Ichigo dan Rukia yang sejak tadi siang hanya duduk mengobrol di pohon sakura belakang sekolah, sekarang duduk di kursi depan panggung, ikut menyaksikan pertunjukan drama romance karya Shakespeare kesukaan Ichigo.

Setelah drama memasuki adegan klimaks, banyak siswi perempuan yang menangis terharu. Begitu juga denga Rukia. Ia menangis sampai matanya merah. Ichigo yang melihat ini hanya tertawa kecil karena mengetahui sisi baru Rukia, mudah terharu.

"Kau cengeng sekali, midget."

"Berisik. Hal yang wajar kalau seorang gadis cengeng"

Di tengah-tengah jalannya drama, tiba-tiba saja ada salah satu teman sekelas Ichigo yang memanggilnya untuk pergi ke belakang panggung. Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia tanpa mendengarkan tolakkannya.

XXX

Di belakang panggung

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Ichigo setelah sampai di belakang pangggung.

"Kita dapat masalah" kata Yumi-sensei dengan wajah serius.

"Memangnya ada apa, sensei?" Rukia bertanya sambil menunjukan wajah cemas.

"Kuriyama-san dan Shina-san tidak bisa di temukan!" jawab Uryuu.

"APA!!" teriak Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Mereka berdua kan wakil kelas kita. Kalau mereka tidak ada, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Orihime agak cemas.

"Mudah saja." Jawab Ochi-sensei yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ichigo.

"HUWAA…!!!" Ichigo kaget dan berteriak.

"Apa caranya, sensei?"

PLOKK

Ochi-sensei menepuk bahu Ichigo dan Rukia sambil mengatakan:

"Bukankah kita punya pasangan duet yang tepat?" katanya dengan senyum iblis.

"Ide bagus!!!" semua siswa kelas 1-D berteriak setuju.

"Apa??? Tidak mungkin aku menyanyi!!" tolak Ichigo mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah, Kurosaki. Kuchiki-saja tidak menolak." Jawab Ochi-sensei sambil menyeringai.

"Rukia…"

"Tapi suaraku jelek." Kata Rukia pelan.

"Suaramu indah, kok. Aku pernah mendengarmu menyanyi di toilet wanita (ya iyalah, masa toilet pria).

"Tapi…"

"Aku tetap menolak!!"

"Ayolah, Kurosaki."

Ini kesempatan kalian bernyanyi bersama, lho."

"….."

"Baiklah." Jawab Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Yeiii!!!"

XXX

Pertunjukan drama kelas 1-C sudah selesai. Kini giliran kelas 1-D untuk tampil (lebih tepatnya IchiRuki yang tampil).

"Selanjutnya penampilan dari siswa kelas 1-D, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia! Mereka akan menyanyikan lagu yang cukup popular di kalangan Couple. GLOW!!!" teriak Hana memekikan telinga.

Setelah nama mereka berdua di sebut, Ichigo dan Rukia segera menuju panggung dan mengambil mickrophone masing-masing. Mereka sudah berganti pakaian dan di make up. Ichigo memakai jas dan celana hitam dengan kemeja putih serta dasi strip biru tua. Sedangkan Rukia memakai dress ungu selutut dengan pita yang melingkar di pinggangnya serta sarung tangan violet muda selengan. Bagian punggungnya terbuka sampai pinggang atasnya, lehernya di pakaikan choker zig-zag berwarna hitam, dan rambutnya memakai jepit rambut berpita putih kecil.

Alunan melodi mulai terdengar. Sayup-sayup suara terdengar membisikkan tentang mereka berdua. Rukia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mulai bernyanyi bersama Ichigo.

Ima ichibyou.....Hi ga moetara...

Sora ni tokete....Aah sabakuru...

Nemuri kara.....Koe o agete...

Nebuite yuku....Sekai....

Ukeine rareta nara... Mou kakou dato kizuketa...

Naiteta...kanashimi no

Ikisaki wa....Kaze..Sora..Hoshi..Ame

Tatoeba....Kakenukete..Tsusunde mo...

Kaze..Ima...Sono..Houhou ni...

Dari balik panggung telihat Isshin dan teman-teman Ichigo yang lain tersenyum iblis. Terlihat juga Hinata dan Hajime. Ternyata mereka sengaja merencanakan ini atas permintaan dari Isshin. Apa yang di rencanakannya, kita lihat saja…..

Kieru youni....Kakinagutta...

Kioku wo tada...Nagamete wa....

Hayasugi ta....Aimai sani....

Furikaeteru...Sekai.....

Kokoroni Shimae tara...Sono subete ga ima darou....

Itsudemo....Sabishiisano..

Jikaku ni wa....Kaze..Sora..Hoshi...Ame..

Sunagaru....Fuini tada..Miageteru...

Sono...Sor...Sono..Mune ni...

Deaeta...Yokatta to...

Sono omoi..Tada...Tada...

Yuuhi no....Wame no youni....

Metsu nouni... Yoru...Mada...Hoshi...No youni...

Ameagari...Tada...Tada..Kagayaku.....

Musik telah berakhir. Suara tepuk tangan penonton meledak-ledak karena kagum dengan nyanyian Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan mereka. Saat mereka berdua akan turun dari panggung, tiba-tiba Hana menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!"

"Kami ingin Kurosaki-san melakukan sesuatu." Sambung Yuuta.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo bungung.

"Coba kau ambil benda yang ada di dalam saku jas mu." Perintah Hana.

Ichigo melakukan apa yang di suruhnya dan terkejut melihat apa isinya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna pink dan secarik kertas. Hanya dengan melihat bentuk kotaknya saja Ichigo sudah bisa menebak apa isinya. Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, ia membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas,

Ini hadiah dariku. Katakan, " maukah kau bertunangan denganku?"

Go for it, my boy!

Ayah tidak sabar ingin melihat my granddaughter!!!

"Dasar…si jenggot itu!"

"Apa isinya, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Hah? Ini? Aahh itu…"

"Apa?"

"Ini…"

"Apa?" tanya Rukia mulai tidak sabar.

"Ru—Rukia."

"Hmm???"

"Maukah…"

"Mau apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo berlutut sambil mengecup punggung tangan Rukia.

"Maukah kau bertunangan dengaku?"

"KYAAA………." " SO SWEET" teriak gadis-gadis yang mendengar pengakuan Ichigo.

Rukia langsung blushing. Ia sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Ichigo. Walaupun malu, tapi Rukia tidak ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Iya, aku mau" jawab Rukia memperlihatkan senyum terindah yang ia miliki.

Ichigo berdiri perlahan dan memakaikan cincin yang diberikan Isshin di jari manis kanan Rukia. Rukia memandangi cincin itu dan tersenyum. Cincin emas dengan batu Ruby di tengahnya. Dan didalam cincin itu terdapat tulisan IchiRuki.

_Ternyata selera ayah boleh juga_, pikir Ichigo

"CIUM, CIUM, CIUM" teriak siswa siswi memenuhi halaman sekolah, membuat kedua couple itu blushing tingkat max.

Awalnya Ichigo ragu-ragu, tetapi setelah melihat wajah Rukia yang imut, dia tidak ragu-ragu lagi. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut bibir Rukia.

"OWH…." Seru semua siswa malu-malu melihatnya. Ada yang iri, kagum, dan sedih (karena Rukia punya banyak fans),

Itu hanya sebuah kecupan kecil. Hanya sepuluh detik (??). setelah ciuman itu selesai, mereka berdua langsung kabur dengan wajah yang teramat sangat merah. Saat melewati siswa siswi yang ada, mereka mendapat banyak siulan dan sindiran, tetapi tidak sedikitpun mereka mengurangi kecepatan berlari (lebih tepatnya Ichigo yang berlari kencang, karena ia menyeret Rukia).

XXX

"Acara terakhir! Folk Dance! Ayo para couple, temui pasanganmu dan ajak mereka menari!" perintah Hana dan Yuuta bersamaan.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar alunan musik waltz. Para couple menuju halaman dan mulai menari mengelilingi api unggun.

Ichigo dan Rukia juga menari di sana. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak mau menari karena sudah malu besar di acara sebelumnya, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus ikut karena Rukia sudah menggunakan jurus andalannya, jurus puppy-dog-eyes, yang membuat Ichigo tidak berkutik.

Ichigo berdiri di belakang Rukia dan menggandeng kedua tangannya. Sambil melangkah maju, ia memutar tubuh Rukia lalu melepasnya. Rukia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah Ichigo, lalu menggandeng tangannya lagi. Ketika inti utama lagu tersebut terdengar, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan sekali lagi mencium bibirnya. Kali ini tidak hanya kecupan kecil, tetapi sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan penuh cinta.

Di atas mereka telah di letuskan kembang api yang membentuk hati di tengah-tengah indahnya bintang. Setelah melepaskan ciuman, mereka berpelukan dan memandangi kembang api bersama bintang di langit malam.

"Ichigo"

"Hmm"

"Daisuki"

"Daisuki yo"

~THE END~

Akhirnya………

Selesai, dech…..

Huhuhuhu ini pertama kalinya aku ngetik 1 chapter sampai sepanjang ini. Punggungku sampai sakit.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Norak, ya endingnya??

Lagi-lagi aku menggunakan lagu BBC 4th session : Ichigo & Rukia. Kali ini judulnya "GLOW" yang mau, silahkan download di link ini:

.com/download/7815100/Bleach_-_

kalau linknya ga kelihatan lagi, kalian bisa PMs aq, pasti li berikan linknya.

Untuk **girlinlightblue** , aya-kuchiki chan, **RukiIchi-Chappy**, Sora Chand, **Haru N Byakun**, Ichikawa Ami, **FuzzyStrange Musume31**, tripleA-7sins, **BlackWhite Feathers**, Sagara Ryuuki, **Hana Hatsumi**, Crimson ShinigamiDevils, **KUROSAKI YUKI**, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, **Ruki_ya**, BeenBin-Mayen Kuchiki, **hikaru kurochiki**, Q-chan, **Jess Kuchiki**, Yuinayuki Hinariyoshi, dan **sarsaraway20**

Aku ucapkan hontouni arigatou gozaimasu….!!!

Sudah bersedia R&R sampai saat terakhir.

Tanpa review dari kalian, aq pasti tidak punya semangat untuk membuat cerita ini.

Dan tidak henti-hentinya aq mengucapkan hontouni gomenasai kalau ada banyak kesalahan kata dan penempatan tanda baca.

Mohon dukungannya, karena saya dalam tahap pembuatan sequel cerita ini dan judulnya adalah….

"Love In High School"

Berlatar belakang masa-masa sekolah Ichigo dan Rukia di kelas 2. Ichigo akan punya saingan! Dan Rukia juga punya saingan seorang wanita blasteran Jepang-Amerika.

Sekian dari Q….

Dan sekarang saatnya….

R&R onegaishimasu…^^

Mata Ne

**Aizawa Ayumu**


End file.
